delicious yuuki
by Raina Meldamiriel
Summary: kaname sit's contemplating yuuki when he noticed it had started to snow, he thinks about his dear girl and she appears but what she is wearing pleasently surpises him and invites further contemplation than just seeing .....
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own vampire knight or any other manga **_

"_**Yuuki" kaname sighed, the name rolled sensually off his lips as his eye focused on the sight before him, he swirled a glass full of the blood substitute, slowly raising it to his lips and taking a sip. He sat in a high backed chair behind his desk slowly working through the pile of letters and forms littering it, he glanced out of the window and there, as he knew she would be, sitting on the railing looking out over the school sat the object of his thoughts. He ran his eyes over the form of his dear girl checking to see if that beast zero had dared to take another bite out of her neck drinking the blood that was meant to be his , but he allowed it only for the sake of her , as he continued to watch he noticed it had started to snow , watching to see what yuuki would do , and to his surprise she looked straight at him eyes widening as she saw him , her cheeks flushed pink as she took in what he was wearing , he wore a dark green shirt that , and as he looked down he noticed he hadn't buttoned it up, completely showing a clear expanse of his snowy white chest and defined stomach and dark fitting trousers that clung sexily to his thighs , as her eyes where busily checking him out he took this opportunity to look over her and was very deliciously surprised at what he saw. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, if I did it would have more romance and action with smut ^^ I dedicate this chapter to **_**aeonreclipse **_**who is my first reviewer so thank you very much ^^ and I shall update as quick as I can , you are welcomed to give me ideas of things you would like to see in the story and I will add them in ^^ **

**Yuuki pov**

**I sighed; it had been such a long day and zero had disappeared leaving me to hold back the day class girls at the time of switchover, and yet again I had been pushed right over and trampled, kaname had stopped to help me up but I jumped up before he could even reach me and blushed a bright red and stuttered that I was alright when he asked me in his deep sultry tone, and it made me blush even more and sent a small pang of arousal straight through me , raced up my spine and intensifying my blush , it was so embarrassing ,just thinking about it I blush . That was about two hours ago and I still cant stop thinking about how strange his voice made me feel , I mean it made me feel good but not in the normal way , never mind that now I've been on shift for about two hours so it's time to visit the chair man and give a report. As I travelled I jumped into a tree and swung down so that I could land outside the chairman's door but on the way down I heard a great big "riiiiiiip" I glanced down and thought "shit" my shirt and skirt had a huge tear in them I glanced up and saw that I had caught my uniform on a sharp branch , and on that branch was a part of my uniform , great , I thought now I had to get changed but would the chair man have any of my uniform their or will he force me into one of those little dresses kaname bought for me two years ago but yet I still fit into them , though they are rather tight around my breasts and only come down to mid thigh ……. **

**Sorry it's so short I promise that I will update later on tonight ^^ maybe we will see some action between yuuki and kaname hint hint nudge nudge , thx for your review **_**aeonreclipse**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't not own vampire knight.

_**Yuuki pov **_

**I was right the chairman didn't have any of my spare uniforms I gave him and now I am stuck in a thigh high little black dress that lifts my bust to make it fuller because the dress is to small for me . Kaname bought for me two years ago at Christmas, it was much bigger on me then, it has white fur around the bottom of the hem and around the short sleeves and neck line, which is in a sweet heart neck line. I sighed it wasn't cold outside so I was ok wearing it but It was rather revealing and showed a lot of skin but ah well no-one was going to see it. I decided to make my way to my nightly spot which gives me a view of the whole school , I got there every night to think , It was rather relaxing and I knew no-one else knew of it , so I could be alone. **

**I get to my thinking place, and perch on the railing letting the wind blow my hair out behind me, I noticed , when I first found this spot ,that behind me is a window but I took no notice of it. However this time I felt like there was someone watching me, like the person's gaze was sweeping up and down my body setting my skin tingling , I turn around and slowly my eyes connect with the dark red eyes of …….**

**He he he he sorry I couldn't help myself but leave it on a cliff hanger , but the thing is no one is reviewing my story so I don't know if people want me to carry it on , if I get no reviews then I wont have the inspiration to continue so plz review !!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight **_

_**Kaname's pov**_

"**Kaname" he saw her mouth his name in surprise , his eyes continued to roam her body and he nearly groaned with need at the sight of her perky breasts pressed tight against the dress he remembered buying her , her nipples hardening under his intense stare and he saw her thigh's open slightly. Looking back at her face he saw she was blushing bright pink, and had slightly confused expression. he laughed softly , what an adorable thing she was he thought , she didn't even recognise the feelings he was awakening in her just by looking , oh by the time he was finished with her tonight she wasn't going to be confused any longer.**

_**Yuuki pov**_

"**Kaname" I whispered as my eyes locked onto his. I noticed his eyes roaming over my body lingering on my breasts and I blushed a bright pink as I felt my nipples begin to harden under his intense stare , I gasped as I felt my now hard nipples brush against the material of my dress shooting a weird feeling of pleasure down my spine , what was that feeling , as I breathed out Kaname's stare settled on my thigh's and I felt them open slightly it was a automatic reaction I couldn't help it I felt so weird with him looking at me and I couldn't make any senesce of the feelings shooting threw me . I looked up at him and he looked me in the face, I saw him chuckle, but as I looked in his eyes they held a promise of more things to come, but what things I wondered. I then looked down at my feet as I realised it was snowing **

_**Normal pov**_

**The next time yuuki looked up at the window kaname was no where to be seen, suddenly she felt herself grasped around the waist and jerked back into a hard chest, she gasped as she looked up into a pair of burgundy eyes belonging to kaname "hello my dear girl, aren't you cold , I doubt what your wearing is very ….. Warm" he whispered into her ear, his deep voice sending a shiver down her spine and making her stomach feel warm. " I I 1'm f-f-fine k-kaname-sama" yuuki stutters then gasped as she realised what she had said, she hadn't meant to say sama to his face she was so embarrassed , kaname smirked down at her as her face flushed crimson he had heard her little slip of the tongue. " oh but I think you are yuuki-chan , look at you shivering we had better get you inside and out of those damp clothes" as he said this he picked her up into his arms , his arm purposely brushing against her nipple making her gasp at the strange sensation he gave her , at this little noise Kaname's grin became almost predatory . As he used his vampire speed to appear in his bed chambers **

Well we all know what's going to happen next wink wink nudge nudge, I shall update as soon as I can which will be tomorrow or today if your reading this on the 20th lol I look forward to reading your reviews they always put a smile on my face, and encourage me to write quicker and longer chapters lol *hint hint * and I encourage you to give me ideas of what you want to see happen in this story lol weather it be to add another character or just what you want to see happen next lol . Also if you don't understand that last paragraph let me know and I will re-write it to make it make senesce (does that make senesce) lol keep the reviews coming. Luv's yah all


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight **_

**They arrived in Kaname's room, and he placed her feet on the floor so she could stand and stood in front of her, blocking the way to the door. Yuuki turned her head to look around the room and gasped when she realised she was in Kaname's bedchamber , she shivered from the cold , which didn't go unnoticed by kaname , swiftly he strode across the room an locked the door with a key he produced from his pocket , he then turned and smirked with a mischievous grin.**

**Yuuki shivered again, but not from the cold, but this time from the look of promise he held in his eyes, her eyes widened with anticipation at what was about to happen. He then glided over to her and stopped so close, that with ever breath she took their chest's brushed. "You look cold my dear, would you like to get warmed up and change" he leant over and whispered in her ear. She nodded and he gently placed his hand around her waist and led her to his bathroom, he pushed open the door and she gasped at how big the room was , it was easily as big if not twice as big as the chairman's one at home . With a gentle tug he pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door locking it behind him. **

**He then walked over to the shower and turned the taps on making sure the water was hot, but not enough to scold. "There we are my dear" kaname said as his voice deepened with lust. Yuuki blushed with embarrassment "b-b-but y-your s-still here" yuuki stuttered her eyes widening with very step he took towards her **

"**Does that matter dear one" kaname asked as ………….**

**If you want me to update another chapter today plz review, and give me some ideas at what you want to happen next, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will get lol thank you so much for the reviews my lovely reviewers it never fails to put a huge smile on my face and ideas spinning in my minds. Luv's you all **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight

**Stopped and leaned against the wall taking in the sight of her blushing face, he was amused at her innocence and thought it adorable but also undeniably sexy and it turned him on to no end. **

**He continued staring at her until he said "come on dear the waters going to get cold if you don't get unchanged and in" with a devious smirk he approached her again and lifted his arm's to the bottom of her dress and started to tug upwards, yuuki froze in surprise and then her arms shot out and grabbed a hold of his arms stopping him from taking her dress any higher "I-I can do I-it m-m-myself" she stuttered **

"**Even better my dear" kaname smirked and let go of her dress , taking a step backwards so he could see her better , yuuki flushed even redder at undressing in front of kaname. She took hold of her dress and with shaking arms she slowly pulled it off and there she stood in front of him in …….. **

Yes I know it's really short , but I promise I will update later today lol , keep reviewing and I'll keep writing . love you all


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight

**Blood red underwear that stood out starkly against her ivory skin, Kaname's breath hitched at the sight ha hadn't expected this.**

**Yuuki's arms moved to cover her body, but kaname was having none of that "tut-tut-tut now now my dear don't hide your body from me it's simply ah delectable" kaname said his husky voice deepening with lust as his eye's roamed up and down her body taking in the site of her heaving breasts and pointy nipples , kaname licked his lips and at that simple gesture yuuki let out a little moan , her eyes widened in shock and confusion , had that noise come from her she sounded so ….. , Kaname's eye's , if possible , deepened even more with lust " I haven't even touched you yet and your already moaning , well my dear I will give you something to moan about , but first you must undress fully , you can't have a shower with your underwear on , as much as I like it on you , I think it will look much better off" and having said that kaname let go of her arms and moved behind her reaching up and unhooking her bra with a snap , yuuki let out a little squeak of surprise as his hands took hold of her bra straps and sensually slid them down her arms and off.**

**Yuuki's arms immediately flew up to cover her now bare breast's but once again kaname took hold of her arms and pinned them to her sides, and in the process pulling her flush against his bare chest , him having removed it while he was moving behind her.**(when he was walking behind her to take her bra off lol)** kaname placed one arm around her waist effectively pinning both her arms to her side , and now having one hand free he slid it across her stomach and place it just above her panties , dipping a finger just under the hem , yuuki let out a gasp and jerked her hips , kaname chuckled at how sensitive she was.**

**Suddenly he released her and walked to the door, unlocking it he opened the door and turned around and said " ok then my dear take a shower , but be quick or I might have to come back in and get you" and with that said he strode out of the bath room and shut the door.**

**A confused yuuki stood in the same spot he had left her in, and wondered what had just happened, but with a jolt quickly stripped of her panties walked across the room and hopped into the shower.**

**About five minutes later a now thoroughly warmed up yuuki stepped out of the shower and looked around for a towel , but to her immense surprise there where none in sight , she looked around for her dress only to find that had disappeared as well , she then looked for anything to cover herself with but the only things on the bathroom where herself and just ordinary bathroom products. With a shock she realised that she had nothing to cover herself with and was going to have to ask kaname to pass her something through the door. A naked and dripping wet yuuki walked over to the bathroom door and turned the handle, opening the door and the slightest bit she peeked out and spoke hesitantly through the door "kaname sempai" yuuki waited for a reply and wasn't disappointed when the smooth deep voice of kaname answered her "yes yuuki dear" .**

**If she could have seen him she would have seen a devious smirk adorning his lips with a predatory gleam in his eyes, he sat in front of his bed in a arm chair and next to him on his desk was a pile of Yuuki's clothes and a pile of towels he had taken from the bathroom when she wasn't looking . **

**Yuuki stood behind the door, with her short hazel hair clinging to her neck , and water droplets running down her body she replied " erm s-sempai i-i-i don't have a towel" kaname smirked at her ,although she couldn't see it and said "then my dear why don't you come and get one" and with that kaname leaded back in his chair and waited for her answer which he knew was going to be very amusing, yuuki…….**

Ok yes I know another cliff hanger lol , and for those that wanted a shower scene don't worry I will post another chapter later on of the same scene but with them doing naughty stuff in the shower *nudge nudge wink wink* lol and I am working on the next chapter already so expect it up either later tonight or tomorrow lunchtime ok , thank you for all the lovely reviews it always makes me smile , and I know I have already said this but please give me ideas and suggestions at what you want to happen next kk lol I hope I get more reviews soon. luv's you all


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight

**Yuuki's eye's widened almost comically in shock, he wanted her to come out of the bathroom dripping wet and wearing nothing. And this is exactly what she asked him "k-kaname s-s-sempai I'm dripping wet and i-i-i haven't any clothes on, p-p-please may I have a t-towel" yuuki stuttered still hiding behind the door. Kaname almost growled with lust "oh my dear you will soon be **_**dripping wet**_** and you will have no need of clothes , so my dear I have a towel right here why don't you **_**come**_** and get it" kaname said as he leaned forward in anticipation at what he was about to see. **

**Yuuki didn't know what to do, she couldn't wait in the bathroom forever and if she did come out to get a towel then kaname would see her naked, not that her hadn't already seen her , but yuuki summoned up her courage and decided as long as he promised not to look she would go out and get a towel ,with that in mind she opened the door a little further and said " u-um sempai will you promise not to look if I come out" yuuki stuttered with a fierce blush on her cheeks .**

**Kaname's eye glinted with mischief and crossed his fingers behind his back as he replied "of course my dear just tell me when your coming out" and as he said this being the naïve girl that yuuki was she believed him and said "o-ok i-im c-coming" when he heard this he whispered under his breath "oh no my dear but you will be soon" kaname had a plan he would close his eyes until yuuki was near enough to him so that he could grab her and then he would open them **

**Yuuki opened the door and glanced to see if kaname had his eyes closed, and true to his word he had, she made he way over to him so that she could reach a towel but just as she came within reaching distance kaname opened his eyes and lifted his arms to her waist , yuuki let out a squeak of surprise and her hands flew up to cover her breasts and one moved down to cover her women hood , kaname chuckled at her try of modesty and gently pulled her arms from her body and drew her closer so that her could rap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her stomach , at the same time effectively pinning her arms at her sides . he lifted his face to meet hers and he smirked at the sight , her face was bright red and so utterly adorable he couldn't help but pull on onto his lap with her back against his chest and head resting on his shoulder , his arms rapped around her waist.**

**He hugged her to himself and slowly started to kiss along side her neck while his hands made meaningless patterns across her stomach and up her sides. Yuuki gasped at the sensations he was creating in her body letting out little mewls and noises ever time he skimmed over a particular sensitive spot on her body, yuuki cried out when Kaname's hands found there way to her breasts slowly but gently kneading the mounds of flesh he found there , he ever so slowly drew circles around her nipples and then brushed his finger tips over them , yuuki let out a loud mewling sound and arched into his hands pressing her breast's even more into his hands , Yuuki's breaths came out in pant's breathing fast , she couldn't understand the amount of pleasure he was giving her . **

**Kaname decided he wanted to she her face so he picked her up off his lap and turned around, walked to the bed and placing her in the middle of the bed he looked at her flushed face and heaving breast's following her body downward his eye's fell to her women hood already glistening with her juices , he smirked glad he had this effect on her with barely touching her . He rid him self of his shirt and trousers, now only clad in his black silk boxers he got on the bed and crawled to wards yuuki. **

**When he reached her he was hovering above her body, he lowered himself down onto her body with his elbows sporting his weight and looked into her glazed over eyes "now my dear it's time for teacher to teach his student" **(sorry I couldn't resist him saying that lol) **yuuki gazed up at him in confusion "teach me what" she asked, Kaname's smirk became even larger, he lowed his mouth to her ear and said hotly "I will teach you the ways of the body , the ways of pleasure and what it feels like to have me within you slowly thrusting in and out of you , while you scream my name and wither in pleasure beneath me , I will teach you what it feels like to have my finger's slid in and out of your women hood" with ever word yuuki could feel her body getting hotter and hotter , she could feel a strange wetness between her thigh's , kaname watched as yuuki drew her hand down her body but before she could reach her women hood his hand grabbed a hold of hers and pinned it above her head , his other hand grabbed her other hand and pinned that above her head as well he then took both of her hands and used one of his own to hold them in place.**

**Yuuki gasped in surprise at his action and tried to get her hands free but to no use as he held firm. She looked up at him with wide lust filled eyes, though she didn't know that. Kaname smirked down at her and lowered his face to hers as he said …….**

Yeah yeah I know another cliff hanger lol but the more reviews I get the faster I will type and the more I will type lol, I love reading your reviews I can't wait to hear from you. I'm really sorry for the late update. Hopefully I might have to next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow depends on what I come up with. Feel free to give me ideas a suggestions at what you want to happen next I am totally open I don't mind what ideas you give me lol ^^ luv's you all


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight

**"Now now yuuki naughty girl wanting to touch herself, if you wanted to me to touch you , you could just asked" as he said this his unoccupied hand drifted down her body to rest between her legs cupping her women hood , he could feel how wet she was**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight

**"Now what did I just say , I will be doing the touching , and teaching you the pleasure " as he said this his unoccupied hand drifted down her body to rest between her legs cupping her women hood , he could feel how wet she was , and her wet core radiated heat against his hand , he almost let out a moan as he imagined what it would feel like inside of her .**

**Yuuki let out a gasp at his hand touching her, she shivered in delight but couldn't understand what she was feeling. Kaname looked around him for something to tie Yuuki's hands to the bed, he would need both of his hands for what he was going to do next and he couldn't have her naughty little hands free , he saw his school tie on the bedside table and decided that it would have to do , he drew his hand from cupping her woman hood and drew it up her body leaving a scorching path in it's wake , yuuki gasped again as his hand ran over one of her nipples and let out a mew as she arched her back.**

**He smirked down at her , but continued tracing his hand up her body till it reached his other hand, he reached across and grabbed the tie off of the bedside stand and quickly tied her hands to the bed post before she even realised that he had taken his hand off her wrist . **

**Yuuki threw her head back and stared into his eyes as her newly bound wrists tugged at her bonds and she asked "ah s-sempai w-w-why did you d-do that AH" Yuuki let out noise as kaname slipped his hands up her thighs and gently pushed them open as his eyes took in the sight before him, her folds glistened wetly with her juices and he could smell the scent of her arousal in the air.**

**His manhood twitched at the sight and he hardened even more , it took almost all his will power not to reach down and pump his hand along his erection and pleasure him self as he often had over the past months as Yuuki's body developed more and more into that of a woman , the thing that had caught his most attention was the growth of her breast's , and he dare say he had seen that scum zero staring at her chest .**

**Yuuki's breath hitched as Kaname's hands travelled further and further up her thighs, and just before he touched her woman hood he answered her "so I can do this my dear" as soon as he finished the sentence o he slipped one finger into her woman hood and with his thumb he started to draw slow teasing circles on her nub, Yuuki's back arched off the bed and she let out a cry at the strange sensation of something entering her. **

Omg I'm sooooo sorry for the long long wait, my laptop broke and it took ages to get it fixed hope you like the chapter I hope to be getting the next chapter out tomorrow plz review and tell me wht you think and feel free to give me ideas at what you want to happen next kk luv's you all


	11. chapter

Hi hi everybody I'm just informing you that I won't be updating until I get 50 reviews

Sorry for being so stingy but it has come to my attention that people are reading this story but not reviewing and I would like more of you lovely people to review ^^

So until I get 50 reviews I wont be updating , I have already written chapter 11 and 12 but they wont be posted until I get 50 or more reviews ^^ kk


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight (if I did I would change the plot only a tiny bit though I would put more loving smut in it lol)

**She froze in that position as she felt his finger enter deeper into her slowly moving his finger along the walls of her woman hood but he came to a stop when he felt her hymen. He smirked to himself glad to be her first and only, as he planned on making her his forever. **

**He started to pull his finger out and watched as yuuki sank back onto the bed as he heard her let out little mewling cries at the strange sensation he was creating inside her , just before his finger pulled completely from her he thrust back in immediately**

**Causing yuuki to arch her back and let out a loud cry as she felt waves of pleasure crash up her spine **

**kaname re-positioned himself so that he was lying next to her on the bed with his hand between her legs thrusting a finger in and out of her woman hood , and from the position he was now in ,he watched her arch her back and let out mew's of pleasure , she turned her head to face him and **

srry bout the really short chapter, I promise the next one is much longer, and super sorry I want able to get this out sooner my computer keeps crashing, thx for all you GREAT reviews lol and sorry again for the late posting lol plz review and tell me wht you want to happen next cause I'm kind of running out of creative juice lol so I need ideas lol I love your suggestions and I will most likely use them lol sorry I want able to get this out sooner I had a lot of trouble trying to upload it lol


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : I do not own vampire knight_

**He raised his upper body off of the bed and leaned over her, once he found him self in a suitable position he leaned in a captured her lips with his own. He slowly massaged her lips with his and slid his tongue out from between his lips and gently caressed her bottom lip. Yuuki's eyes went even wider as she felt his tongue gently slid across her mouth **

**Yuuki let out a gasp of pleasure as his finger hit a special point inside of her, and kaname seeing an opportunity slid his tongue into her mouth and instantly coaxed yuuki into a fierce and passionate kiss. Just as yuuki thought her lungs where going to burst kaname drew back, a thin trail of saliva hung from his mouth to hers, and he licked his lips. **

**He noticed Yuuki was beginning to move beneath him, tossing her head back and forth as her senses were assaulted by the constant heat and slow caresses of his finger inside her, she tried to speak but kaname would not allow this and gave her a hard thrust of his finger slamming his finger into her dripping and hot womanhood and she cried out as she arched her back completely off the bed.**

**Again and again he thrust his finger into her and took heated delight in her screams and moan's. He heard her panting and decided to have a little mercy on her but , he thought , she was going to have to beg him for it. **

**With a wicked grin he removed his finger, yuuki let out a mew of displeasure and kaname chuckled to hear it. He leaned forwards so that his breath brushed her sensitive ear and said in a dark whisper "don't worry little one we shall carry on in just a moment" with this said he placed both his hands on her hips and flipped her over so that she was lying on her stomach. **

**Yuuki let out a gasp at the new position, her breaths quickening in anticipation and confusion as her lust clouded mind tried to make sense of what was happening. Now that she couldn't see him she didn't know what he was going to do next.**

**Kaname loved the effect he had on her. His grin widened when he heard her breathing quicken up. With His hands still on her hips he lifted her upwards until she was on her knees, and to keep her upright he rapped his arm around her waist keeping her in position. With his other hand he spread her thighs apart to give him access. In this position yuuki felt much more exposed, and sent a strange feeling shivering through her body, with a gasp yuuki realised that she felt **_**excited. **_

**Kaname's eyes grew predatory as he heard her gasp in excitement. With his hand that was currently stoking her smooth thigh he trailed it higher until he reach her womanhood once again , he slowly inserted his finger into her tight passage and moved it in circle's. **

**Yuuki cried out as she felt him once again enter her with his finger, immediately pleasure shot up her spine and she rocked back onto his hand. Kaname felt her rock back against him and his smile grew as she finally started to participate, he slowly pulled his finger out and quickly thrust it back into her, as he done this his thumb was circling her clit making her thrust her hips back onto his finger. **

**Kaname noticed how wet she had become and decided to move onto the next part of teaching her. ……..**

OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY it took so long to get this tiny chapter out and I apologise sooooo much. I am not gonna pile you with excuses about why I didn't get it out earlier.

Lol but I promise that in the next chapter the real fun will begin with some proper action will happen he he he he he. PLZ review and tell me wht to do next, I love getting reviews from you lovely people and REALLY appreciate the ideas that you give me and any requests that you have I will make sure to include them if I can. SO PLZ FORGIVE ME for taking so long AND PILE ME WITH IDEAS xxx love you all ^^


	14. im changing my name next chap up soon

Hey im changing my name to diamond aka fairy246

And don't worry im planning to update yuuki sooon!!!!!!!!! There's only two chapters left to do and then it's ended, unless you would like me to make it longer?

Loves you all ! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

On his next thrust he slipped in another finger and spread them apart, she arched her back and let out a loud cry. Hearing this, the speed of his thrusts increased and she moved more violently beneath him as the heat got more intense and the pleasure got near unbearable. Kaname smirked, anytime now he knew she would explode, the violent trembling and the shudders that raced up and down her body told him she was nearing the edge of her first orgasm. He couldn't wait to see her reaction, his smirk turned sinister the poor girl didn't know what was going to hit her. He knew what he was going to do next would send her reeling

Kaname sucked a trail from her ear to her shoulder leaving behind marks, when he reached the junction between her neck and her shoulder he bit down. The sharp pain shot through her body the pleasure increased, yuuki panicked "n-no s-stop please STOP NO NO" as kaname continued thrusting his fingers he held her close to his body. He released her shoulder and whispered in her ear "cum for me" Yuuki's head reeled and with a shuddering cry she exploded in pleasure her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hips jolted back onto his hand. Kaname held her to him as she rode out her orgasm.

Once yuuki had stopped moving and lay exhausted beneath him kaname removed his fingers from inside her and brought them up to his lips. He snaked his tongue from between his lips and slid them around his fingers, kaname groaned from the taste, he was sorely tempted to shove his head between her legs and drink from her folds.

Yuuki's head still reeled trying to comprehend what he had just done to her body. Once she had her breathing under control she lifted her head and whispered "k-k-kaname" kaname cut her off and bit the shell of her ear as he whispered darkly "as much as I love to hear you say my name, I don't want you to speak unless you are screaming it" yuuki shuddered and he continued on "now my dear its time for the main lesson" kaname let go of her waist and flipped her body around so she was lying on her back.

Kaname stood on his knees and brought his hands to his hips, he gripped the waist band on his boxers and slid them down over his hips, with a tug he pulled them down over his member and shuddered at the friction. And with a last tug pulled them down over his thighs and slid them off. Kaname took his member in his hand and slowly pumped, with each move of his hand he used his thumb to brush over the head of his hardened cock ,kaname let out a loud gasp and bent his head , he needed to stop before he came in his hand with that though in mind he crawled up her body and rested above her on his elbows with one hand he untied her hands from the head board but left them tied together and hooked them round his neck.

He lowered his head and softly pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. While she was distracted he slowly caressed her sides and gently gripped her thighs in his hands and spread them apart. He placed one hand on her hips and the other reached down to grab his member. Yuuki slowly responded to his kiss and tugged down with her hands and brought his head closer to hers, when she felt his hands on her thighs she knew what was coming next and shuddered in anticipation. Kaname eased his hips forward until his member was poised at her entrance.

He moved his member up and down her folds coating him in her juice and on each pass brushing against he clit which made her gasp into his mouth. When he was satisfied he had enough lubricant he slowly pushed forwards until just the head of his cock was nestled in her. Kaname pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes as he pushed forwards. He continued moving his hips forward until he hit her barrier, when he felt it he stilled and leaned forward to capture her lips with his and swiped his tongue against her mouth to get her to open up; once she had, he slipped his tongue between her lips and kissed her. Once he had gotten her attention away from what he was going to do he pulled his hips back and quickly pushed past her barrier with a sharp thrust. Yuuki let out a cry of pain and tears sprung into her eyes, immediately kaname stopped moving his hips and kissed her tears away "shhh shhh its alright it'll feel better in a moment I promise" he whispered into her ear.

Once yuuki had calmed down and she started to move restlessly beneath him, kaname pulled his hips back and thrust into her again, she arched her back and let out a shuddering cry, kaname chuckled at her reaction but even he was having a hard time keeping quiet, he groaned she was so _tight_ and _wet_ it was making him come undone!

With each thrust of his hips Yuuki's cries where becoming louder and she was now meeting him thrust for thrust. She twinned her hands in his hair and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. Kaname was surprised when she pulled his head down and even more so when he felt her little tongue begging against his lips asking for permission to enter his mouth, he couldn't help but smile it seemed she had forgotten about being shy, kaname opened his mouth and engaged her in a battle for dominance with his tongue.

Yuuki arched her back pressing her breasts against his chest and with each thrust of their hips her nipples dragged against him. With this added sensation Yuuki's body wound tighter and tighter. Kaname was nearing his limit. He moved his hand that was on her waist to between their bodies and found that special nub that was gonna drive yuuki wild. He smirked into their kiss and pushed his thumb against her, her reaction was immediate she let out a loud high pitched moan and thrust against his hand. Kaname groaned she had gotten even _tighter_.

With the next thrust of his hips he felt yuuki become even tighter then felt her inner muscles flutter around him he heard her let out a loud cry and thrash around on the bed. With a groan and a last thrust of his hips he shot his seed inside her and arched his back at the pleasure coursing though his body, and slowly started to slow his thrusts down until he stopped and rolled to the side to avoid crushing her.

Once he had caught his breath and the pleasure had faded he rolled onto his side to see yuuki smiling at him in a daze. He laughed and said "hmm was that as good for you as it was for me my dear" although he could tell it was just by the look on her face that it was, he brought his hands up to untie her writes from around his neck and then tugged her body close to his. Yuuki was still coming down from her high and smiled at the gentleness that kaname used when handling her and when he pulled her to him she snuggled into his chest "t-that was a-amazing" hearing this kaname smirked and rested his chin on her head "hmm you done very well for your first time my dear and you look good enough to eat" yuuki blushed and said "I d-don't think I can handle a-another round"

"Do you really well? Shall we test that out my dear, as I recall I did say you looked good enough to eat" and with that he slid down her body admits her protests to partake in her eager body he slid his hand between her legs and fingered her folds and commented, to her absolute embarrassment "and I must say your mouth down here doesn't seem to be complaining."

**Ok this is the last chapter and I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me and for reviewing. I hope you like it ^^ I had a lot of trouble with this chapter because its not as easy as you think to write this sort of thing lol well I hope you enjoyed it and im open to any requests and parings that you would like to see in the future. Hmmm I have been toying with the idea of doing a threesome with zero yuuki and kaname, I would like you to tell me what you think of that ^^ xxx **


End file.
